Quest:Cat Hand New World Access
Objectives Help out the Cat Hand Agent, Geck. Summary "Hey, norman! Did you come to make a request, too? When will it be my turn? Our Cat Hand Group really needs any help it can get. But by the looks of all those requests that Evenor is holding in his hand, Cat Hand Group will be closed by the time my request is put up on the board! It breaks my heart to think my colleagues will be shivering in the blizzard. I hope I don't get into any trouble since I can't do anything about it, right? don't you collect it yourself? Norman!! You're a genius!! How did you come up with that? I'm Agent Geck from the Cat Hand Group. Cat Hand Group has been wandering for a long time in this Midgard world ever since we lost our homeland. But now we realize there is no place for our group here in Midgard. Me, Gyaruk, and Gorurung did a lot of thinking about it, but we finally found a place to settle! It may be a bit cold, but there are no Kafra or Zonda there! We will gain ground in our new land! But of course, we don't have any influence over there to start with. However, we plan to spare no effort on it. Norman!! Did you know there is a huge hole near the Morocc town and nearby area? They say you can travel to a new area through the hole! But you will have to go through tests and research to get to a place before trying it out. To me, I think it's all nonsense to go through the trouble! We must send someone as soon as possible to start exploring the area. While the normans are frittering away, our Cat Hand Group should settle first and continue with our research. help the merchants. You are better than other normans! If you really mean it, then sign here. I'm collecting signatures to get on Gyaruk's good side... never mind. I will let them know you are my sponsor! ? Norman names are strange to me. Now you are Geck's personal slav... sponsor. Don't ask why you aren't Merchant sponsor. A good norman does not poke around where they are not supposed to. Now since you've signed, all we need to do is leave for the other world. I heard Normans call it Ash Vacuum. Nobody explained to Geck why it was called that. But Norman, you will need to pay to get to the Ash Vacuum. There wouldn't be any expense for Geck to send you there myself, but we must ask for help from other agents. So you will need some money to buy fish for agents who help you. I will introduce you to an agent will will send you to the other world with no questions asked for only 50,000 Zeny. 50,000 Zeny. With this, our contract is now complete. Geck will help you get to Ash Vacuum in one piece. Don't forget, norman. The reason why Geck is helping you is to help the Cat Hand Group work hard in the other world. Now, I will transport you. Go meet our agent in the right corner." Notes *The 50,000 Zeny fee is only paid the first time you use them for a warp. *The Cat Hand Agent was moved to the end of the main desk on first floor on iRO. Rewards *Warp to Ash Vacuum Completion "Heard from Geck. I'm the Cat Hand Group's rising star, Tat. I heard you are offering high-quality fish to pay for our passage. I also heard the fish is very fresh and has shiny golden scales. I usually allow our Cat Hand Group agents to go through, but since you are here on Geck's behalf and seeing you are reliable, I'll let you through. Are you ready? the other world! If you want to talk to the Manuk giants in the new world, you're going to need an interpreter ring. Talk to the Schwarzwald Mechanic hanging out in front of the expedition's main tent and he'll direct you to what you need to do. The normans there might make you jump through some hoops to get one, though... Don't forget you are in debt to the Cat Hand Group, norman!" External links *iRO Wiki Cat Hand New World Access Cat Hand New World Access Cat Hand New World Access Cat Hand New World Access Cat Hand New World Access Cat Hand New World Access Cat Hand New World Access Cat Hand New World Access Cat Hand New World Access Cat Hand New World Access Cat Hand New World Access Cat Hand New World Access Cat Hand New World Access Cat Hand New World Access Cat Hand New World Access Cat Hand New World Access